X-AVR
Written by GMart5 “Commence the operation.” It was a bright afternoon that day, albeit a cold one. Of course, it was normal for that time of year for it to be that way. “Today’s date is March 22, 1981. The time is 13:28 hours Pacific Standard Time. The specimen X-AVR will soon be alive.” X-AVR was the first of what originally would be many of its kind. It was all a part of Project X. It was carried out by top-level bioengineers in a laboratory that has since been destroyed. Nobody knows what happened except for witnesses, who are silenced whenever anyone would post info on the subject. The leading scientist, Dr. Adam P. Jacobsen, was in charge of all the work being put into the project. According to Jacobsen, X-AVR would be the signal for the dawn of a new age of bioengineering and of humanity. X-AVR was very important to Jacobsen. He and his coworkers had been working long and hard on X-AVR since late 1980. It was on March 22, 1981, that the specimen would finally be able to be sent into the world. “We must have him done before April,” Jacobsen insisted. He assisted and watched over the other scientists to be sure all went accordingly. One scientist announced, "The serum is almost ready, sir." “Very good,” smiled Jacobsen. “Report to me as soon as it is done.” Yes, it was indeed an exciting time. Finally, they would have the creature done after months of nonstop work! Then, Project X could finally commence... Project X was not a plan to take over human civilization; instead, it was supposed to be nothing more than experimentation. The group of scientists wanted to evaluate the behavior of the specimens of the project so they could reach a consensus: Would genetically engineered creatures be able to adapt to and coexist with humans? X-AVR would be the first step to getting that answer. X-AVR was a rather awe-inspiring creature. Its skin was a dark leathery tan, and its body was thin and muscular. Its feet resembled that of a coyote’s paws, and its hands were like those of a human, except with claws. Its head was the shape of a downwards isosceles triangle, its nose two slits and its mouth small and thin. Its most striking feature, though, was its large glassy black eyes. They were like misshapen and narrow pentagons, the bottom side being short and the other sides long. In that moment, they were blind and staring off into nothing. Jacobsen checked on the beast once more. It still lay on its bed, lifeless only for another few minutes. Jacobsen thought, “You’re almost done, you shining star! Soon you will walk among humans and learn all that you can of them, leading us closer to the answers we need. Just a few more minutes, and you will be alive!” Just then, the scientist from before ran to Jacobsen. “Sir, the serum is ready.” Jacobsen replied, “Gather all of the scientists at once. I will inject X-AVR with the serum.” “All of the syringes have been used.” “Sterilize whatever one you find. We must bring him to life!” With that, the scientist ran off back to his station, telling the others to gather with Jacobsen at once. At his station, the scientist found a used syringe and completely sterilized it. He then filled it with the serum, which was a deep blue mixture that would bring X-AVR to life. In his hurried state, however, he accidentally dropped the syringe into another chemical, which mixed with the serum as well. “Shit,” he muttered. “I better clean this off before...” Jacobsen called out, “Just bring the syringe already, Avian! We can’t wait any longer!” The scientist, Dr. Mark D. Avian, sighed; he knew he didn't have any more time. He ran back to Jacobsen with the syringe in his hand. He gave the syringe to Jacobsen, and then Jacobsen entered the room that housed X-AVR. Avian would have spoken up, but he knew there was no going back now. All he could do was just sit in terrified guilt as Jacobsen injected the contaminated serum into X-AVR. Minutes later, X-AVR blinked to life. He sat up in the bed and examined the world around him. He examined his own body, and then those of the other scientists. Jacobsen said, “Greetings, X-AVR. I am Dr. Jacobsen. These scientists and I have created you. What are your thoughts?” X-AVR blinked and reached out his hand to touch Jacobsen's nose. Before he could, though, he uttered a pained shriek. X-AVR doubled up and collapsed to the floor, shrieking and shouting as the scientists stood back in horror. Avian was the most horrified of all of them. Jacobsen cried out, “What on earth is wrong?” X-AVR’s voice began to distort into a demonic tone as his hands became long spikes, and his lower body deteriorated into nothingness. When the whole ordeal was done, X-AVR rose from the floor. He was now able to hover above the ground. Jacobsen said, “My God! What has happened to you?” X-AVR looked at Jacobsen and began to growl. He raised his left spike to point at Jacobsen. Jacobsen stared aghast as X-AVR uttered, in his distorted voice, “You did this to me. Now, I must destroy you.” In the ensuing attack, most of the scientists were killed, including Jacobsen. Only Avian was able to escape. He gave up science that day and became a grocery store clerk. Ever since that day, he had nightmares about X-AVR finding and killing him. He sought the help of an organization called the F.E.A.C., although it didn't help him at all. He still fears X-AVR to this day. As for X-AVR, he fled from the scene and went into hiding. He wanted to assume a new identity, and he found it in a newspaper that contained the name Xavier. He liked the name, and so he calls himself Xavier to this very day. You may be asking why and how I know this about the monster. Well, who do you think is the one who wrote this? Heheh...I know it isn’t Mark... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story